


Queen

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, F/F, F/M, Got7 mafia, It’s confusing in the Beginning I KNOW, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia Bangtan Boys | BTS, Multi, Stray kids mafia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My dad is dead. But I wind up getting the blame. Now I’m here rioting in a cell, or so I thought. A men named Yoongi is coming to get me out.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for any confusion!!! I tried to made it not as confusing as it was in my head!!! I hope you enjoy it!! BYE

☆⋆☆

“Queen! I need you to shoot me.” The love of my life said as I was standing in front of him and my sister, who has a gun to my love's head.

“*********** I-” I started, but he cut me off  
“Everything is gonna be okay.” he promised as I pulled the trigger.

Where did everything go wrong you may ask. But I think that I should take it back to the beginning of y’all of this.

Two years ago. Seoul, South Korea

“Name?” A voice crashed down on my thoughts. As he looked annoyed, He probably was talking to me for a good minute as I blinked out. 

“Queen.” I Faltered as I looked around seeing that I was in a room with Ash colored walls, with me and this fair skinned, male with raven hair with bangs that covered his eyes. I looked around as I smirked to myself. Another pretty boy.

“So, what’s yours?” I Cajoled the male as he looked up smiling. 

“Yoongi.” He Observed as he leaned forward, smirking,the bastard was getting cocky.

“That’s cool. Why are you getting so cocky?” I barked at him. As he leaned back, closing his arms. Then pull up a file. 

“Because I’m gonna bail you out. Because you are turning Eighteen, after you turn Eighteen they’ll try to send you to prison.” Yoongi 

“Oh…” I quickly conferred. As he looked to his right.

“But what about the guards?” I whispered as he chuckled to himself.

“Listen my guys are handling that right now.” He boasted as I leaned back.

“Pretty Boy-” I started

“Yoongi.” Pretty Boy quickly corrected me. As I raised my eyebrow.

“Yoongi. Do I know you? Like personally?”’ I beckoned with him. 

“Queen, that’s your English name. But your Korean Name is-” Yoongi provoked me as I snarked out.

“Yoongi, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are talking to. But please, don’t address me as that name.” I cut him off before he can even dare to say my name.

“You mean Min Na-bi?” He said with a smirk as I spat in his face, due to me not being able to hit the annoying stubborn boy. 

“I’m trying to be nice to you and get you out so you don’t rot in prison.” He barked as I glared at the pale boy.

“Why, you don’t even know me.” I raised my voice, hoping that a guard will come hear and save me.

“Because you’re my sister.” He blurted out, that caused my face to soften.

“You're a Min?” I questioned softly as he responded in a little nod, then showed a similar marking to mine on my neck. A black M that is in an Old English font.

“Why don't I know about you?” I genuinely asked as he sighed,

“Because I left a month before you were born. Long story short, everyone thinks i'm dead.” He testified about himself.

“Why didn’t no one told me?” I beckon trying to seek more.

“That’s a question that I can’t answer to you.” He sighed as he backed away from me and grabbed a file. Toss it on the table as I look at the yellow folder.

I grabbed the folder and glanced at the pictures.

“So… He’s alive.” I mumbled as I leaned by in my chair. I looked in the folder and lo and behold the man who took my father away from me. Hwang Hyunjin, a highly trained assassin. Who was hired to kill the most powerful man in the Asia Continent. He is in that god for-seeken picture. If I wasn’t tied up, I’d kindly tear it into shreds, then reassemble it to write out ‘Fuck You’.

“Yep, he is and he started a new mafia to attack us with.” My brother said as I looked up knowing where this was about to head to.

“I think you should take your spot as Mafia Leader, Queen.” Yoongi announced, as I heard a door opened. 

Why you can’t do it?

I turned and I saw a face, this face I haven’t forgotten. Even in my years in confinement. My two best friends, who had grown up on me so fast. Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook.

“Hey boys, if I was able to, I’ll come and hug you both!” I exclaimed out loud, as Yoongi made an “O” face. As the two other boys waved at me, and spoke with their ‘heys’

“Shit, I forgot about that.” He realized quickly coming to my aide, and untying me.

“So, Na-bi, are you in?” Taehyung questioned me.

“Yes, but two things.” I announced.

“First, don’t call me Na-bi. Call me Queen. Remember I have a lifetime sentence you guys.” I reminded them. As they made a promise to try and not to. 

“Secondly, I would like to know why Yoongi isn’t the boss mafia.” I continued now getting real talkative, not letting the three men in the room get a word in.

“And thirdly, who the fuck is leading the shit if we’re not there?” I barked that last part as Taehyung grabbed me. Touching my shoulders like he always did to calm me down. 

“First off, everyone thinks that you are locked up and Yoongi is dead.” Taehyung had explained calmly, soothing me with his surprisingly deep voice.

“Secondly, Hwasa is Running everything.” Jungkook blurted that it made me freeze. I spin on the back of my heel. So much for all that calm energy shit.

“Not Hwasa, that bitch is a traitor to the whole fucking mafia. Including our family.” I snarled about the snake.

“What did she do?” Yoongi wondered, suddenly worried.

“I’ll tell y’all in the car.” I announced as I looked at the door the two boys had come out from. Walking out to the entrance, as I heard other footsteps coming behind me.

“Where are going first?” Yoongi wondered as Taehyung started to chuckle.

“If Na-I mean, Queen is still the way she is, shopping of course.” Jungkook commented, which earned a giggle from Queen. As they


End file.
